


Pride!

by pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Steve too, Gay Pride, M/M, Steve is (almost) a doctor, Tony Is A Slut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: È il Gay Pride, tutto può succedere!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è stata scritta a quattro mani con NaimaDahmer!

Steve studiava medicina ormai da quattro anni, aveva sempre fatto volontariato, aveva intenzione di diventare medico, ispirandosi a sua madre che era un'infermiera ed amava il suo lavoro. Quell'anno si era offerto volontario per fare il paramedico al gay pride di NYC, oltre che vedere e conoscere tante belle persone aveva l'opportunità di guadagnare crediti universitari, quindi perché rifiutare. Era sicuramente una bella esperienza, lui purtroppo vi aveva partecipato sempre da spettatore, non era proprio un tipo da carro o da bagno di folla, preferiva starsene all'angolo e godersi lo spettacolo da fuori la parata, nonostante sostenesse lui stesso il pride e fosse dichiaratamente gay dall’adolescenza. Lo aveva capito presto, aveva appena quattordici anni quando per la prima volta gli era piaciuto un ragazzo. Non era stato facile dirlo a sua madre, aveva aspettato quasi un anno, ma lei ovviamente lo sapeva, le mamme lo sanno, e lo aveva accettato senza alcun problema, quindi da quel momento viveva liberamente la sua sessualità.

Quell’anno il MIT aveva deciso di unirsi alla NYU per la sfilata del Pride di New York. Tony Stark non si era fatto sfuggire l’occasione: Pride e New York, sicuramente si sarebbe divertito alla grande. Adorava la Grande Mela e ci tornava appena possibile. Era arrivato in città qualche giorno prima della parata e aveva già cominciato a festeggiare.

Il giorno della parata, ovviamente, era quello più caotico. C'erano ambulanze con paramedici ogni venti metri, la folla era immensa ed i carri tanti, durante la parata molta gente dalla strada si univa, aumentando la calca, ed essendo una giornata un po' calda c'era sempre il rischio che qualcuno stesse male. A Steve erano capitate già due ragazze e cinque ragazzi, ad alcuni aveva dovuto fare delle flebo, per altri erano bastati idratazione, zuccheri e un po' di riposo.

Quel giorno era particolarmente caldo. Fortunatamente la divisa di Tony erano un paio di boxer striminziti arancione fluo, la maglietta dell’università tagliata ad arte perché diventasse un crop top, occhiali da nerd ed anfibi. Si stava divertendo alla grande sul carro, muovendosi sinuosamente e sudando a ritmo della musica.

Proprio in quel momento, dopo aver distribuito qualche bottiglia d'acqua, Steve notò il carro della MIT, vicina di casa della sua università, Harvard - quel carro era già passato, tutto pieno di ragazzi in camice da dottore e toga da avvocato, ovviamente solo quello, sotto erano in mutande. Quelli della MTI erano stati più creativi, si poteva dire, e ovviamente la prima cosa che attirò Steve fu un signor culo in una mutanda fluo che si muoveva in modo ipnotico.

Tony si stava divertendo da pazzi e aveva già adocchiato qualche bel fusto, sicuramente avrebbe fatto un bel post after party con qualcuno di loro. Ma quando notò uno dei paramedici che stavano seguendo la parata ai bordi, in sella a delle biciclette gialle, il suo cervello andò completamente nel pallone.

Il ragazzo a cui Steve stava fissando il culo si era voltato, ed era altrettanto bello anche sul davanti. Indossava una maglia della sua università tagliata ad arte per non lasciare molto all'immaginazione, ed un paio di occhiali da nerd, su un nasino perfetto. In realtà tutto il suo viso era perfetto, anzi, tutto il suo corpo, perfino i suoi capelli. Si fermò per guardare meglio il carro, mentre qualche ragazzo si avvicinava per attaccare bottone.

Il caso volle che anche il carro dell’università si fermassr, per dare spazio ai gruppi. Tony decise che forse era meglio scendere per un po’ e raggiungere il resto del gruppo sulla strada. Era piuttosto sudato e la maglietta iniziava ad appiccicarsi ai suoi pettorali, ma non se ne curava, anche quello faceva parte del gioco. Una volta sulla strada, ricominciò a ballare sculettando a ritmo della musica altissima.

Steve ovviamente cercò di non stare sempre a fissare quel ragazzo, ma aveva un culo e una faccia ipnotici, poi quelle mutande fluo di certo non lo facevano passare inosservato. Quindi se ne stette fermo sulla bici, a contemplarlo.

Tony si accorse che il paramedico lo stava fissando ed esultò, ovviamente senza farlo vedere. Doveva trovare solo il modo di avvicinarsi a lui. Nel frattempo i movimenti del bacino si facevano sempre più intensi.

Steve ovviamente cercava di non sembrare un maniaco a fissarlo in quel modo e cercava anche di distogliere lo sguardo, ma ritornava sempre lì. Doveva ricordarsi che doveva fare il giro, non poteva stare lì fermo, ma era ipnotizzato, voleva conoscerlo, parlarci, ma come poteva farlo senza sembrare non professionale?

Tony era un genio e aveva pensato al modo di agganciare il paramedico adone. Si piazzò praticamente di fronte a lui a ballare come se ci fossero solo loro due in mezzo alla strada, voleva vedere la sua reazione e agire con la seconda parte del piano.

Steve ovviamente restò imbambolato, non aspettandosi che quello si mettesse a ballare proprio di fronte a lui. Vederlo così da vicino era anche meglio. Quindi Tony iniziò la sua sceneggiata.

Rallentò il ritmo del ballo e iniziò a guardarsi attorno come se fosse spaesato, facendosi debolmente aria con la mano.

Steve notò quella cosa, sembravano i sintomi di un abbassamento di pressione o un colpo di calore. Scese subito dalla bici e si avvicinò al ragazzo, preoccupato. "Stai bene?" Gli chiese, notando gli occhioni d'ambra dietro gli occhialoni da nerd.

Tony praticamente gli si buttò addosso, fingendosi debole. “Gira tutto…”

Il ragazzo lo afferrò subito. "Sarà un abbassamento di pressione, ti porto in ambulanza così la misuro e ti do qualcosa per farti stare meglio." Lo tranquillizzó, facendogli passare un braccio sulle spalle e trascinandolo tra la folla. "Come ti chiami?”

“T-tony…” Biascicò. Un vero attore.

"Okay, Tony, stai tranquillo, non è niente di grave." Disse quello, aiutandolo a salire nell'ambulanza e chiudendo le porte, dopo averlo fatto stendere sul lettino. "E' normale, il caldo fa questo effetto. Basta non agitarsi. Io sono Steve, studio medicina ad Harvard, quindi puoi stare tranquillo, non sono un idiota.”

Tony fece ancora un po’ di scena, lamentandosi di tanto in tanto, ma non perdendosi nemmeno un centimetro di pelle di Steve. Quel tatuaggio sul braccio, poi, era illegale. E indossare quei boxer striminziti forse non gli era d’aiuto a nascondere l’interesse che provava verso il quasi dottore.

Steve aveva il braccio destro completamente tatuato. Sul polso aveva il simbolo dei doni della morte, poi unito a questo un grifone che si intrecciava su tutto l'avambraccio, delle rose, il vento, una clessidra e uno stetoscopio. Il tatuaggio era continuo e finiva appena sulla spalla. Ne aveva anche uno sul pettorale sinistro, un altro sul costato destro con il nome di suo padre che era morto quando lui aveva appena tredici anni.

Prese lo sfigmomanometro, facendolo indossare al ragazzo e cercando di non fissare troppo tutta quella pelle scoperta, anche se non poté fare a meno di intravedere un piercing al capezzolo che spuntava dai tagli della maglietta. Dopo lo aiutò a salire sull’ambulanza, chiudendosi le portiere alle spalle e facendolo accomodare sulla barella per misurargli i parametri. “La pressione è apposto, hai un po' di tachicardia, sarà stato lo spavento. Adesso ti do un po' di potassio e magnesio da bere, ed è meglio che resti un po' qui al fresco.”

“E tu resti con me?” Tony non perse tempo neanche un secondo. Era incantato da quella visione, quel ragazzo era ancora più bello visto così da vicino.

"Certo." Gli sorrise e si voltò, per preparargli la bevanda ricca di sali minerali che doveva bere. "Non penso ci sia bisogno di una flebo, non è niente di grave. Quindi sei uno studente del MIT?”

Tony gli fece una radiografia anche al lato B. Spalle larghe e perfette e un culo da paura. Era così distratto che per poco si dimenticò di rispondere alla domanda. “Eh? Sì, sì. Studio al MIT.”

"Cosa studi?" Chiese, porgendogli il bicchiere. "Avete fatto un bel carro quest'anno." Scherzò, divertito.

“Ingegneria meccanica.” Rispose, prima di dare un sorso alla poltiglia e fare una smorfia di disgusto.

"Se fai il bravo e lo bevi tutto, dopo ti do anche un leccalecca." Steve si rese conto solo dopo quanto risultasse equivoca quella frase e scoppiò a ridere.

La smorfia di disgusto di Tony si trasformò in un ghigno malefico. “Ah, davvero? A me piacciono un sacco i lecca lecca, secondo me il tuo dev’essere proprio buono.”

Steve si disse che non era professionale, forse, rispondergli, ma non poté farne a meno. "Potrai esserne sicuro solo dopo averlo assaggiato." Gli disse, ormai stavano chiaramente flirtando. "Carino il piercing. Ne hai anche altri?”

“Quindi me lo faresti assaggiare?” Continuò Tony, con la sua faccia da schiaffi, ormai non pensava neanche più a fingere di stare male. “Sì, ho solo questo piercing. Tu, invece, ne hai qualcuno? O altri tatuaggi?”

"Ho altri tatuaggi. Nessun piercing, però." Sorrise, prendendogli il bicchiere dalle mani. Dopo si alzò e lo buttò nel cestino, cercando i leccalecca arcobaleno e i preservativi che distribuiva ad ogni paziente dopo averlo visitato e soccorso. "Questo è perché sei stato bravo." Gli disse, porgendogli il leccalecca con un sorriso equivoco. "E questi ti serviranno per fare il cattivo." Continuò, porgendogli i preservativi. _Possiamo usarli anche subito_ gli venne da dire, ma si morse la lingua.

Tony accettò tutto con un sorrisetto, scartando immediatamente il lecca lecca per provocare un po’ il ragazzo. “Posso svelarti un segreto?”

"Non lo dirò a nessuno." Promise l’altro, stando al gioco ed incrociando le dita.

“Non sono stato male davvero…” Gli disse facendo l’occhiolino e leccando il suo dolcetto in maniera piuttosto equivoca.

"Ah no?" Domandò Steve piuttosto distratto, spostando lo sguardo dalla sua bocca ai suoi occhi.

“No. Per nulla. Sono un bravo ragazzo io, mi mantengo idratato.” Disse alzandosi in piedi, succhiando il lecca lecca praticamente a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Steve.

"Non è carino, sai? Non sei stato bravo, forse questo dovrei riprendermelo." Disse Steve, in piedi di fronte a lui, prendendogli dalle mani il leccalecca e dandogli una lappata di piatto, guardandolo negli occhi. "Forse dovrei riprendermi anche i preservativi, non credi?”

Tony si riprese il lecca lecca. “Beh, effettivamente non saprei dove metterli.” Rispose, guardandosi.

Steve sorrise e si disse mentalmente che doveva subito smetterla di fare l'idiota con quel ragazzo, ma poi a conti fatti non ce la fece e continuò. "Io saprei esattamente dove metterli, invece." Ribatté, osservando le labbra di Tony e leccandosi le proprie, chiedendosi se il ragazzo avesse lo stesso sapore in quel momento.

“Ah sì? A che ora finisci il turno, dottorino? Così magari mi fai vedere dove li metteresti.” Ridacchiò come un imbecille, ficcandosi di nuovo il dolcetto in bocca.

"In verità non ti ho visitato come si deve. Forse dovrei controllarti meglio prima di lasciarti andare. Non vorrei facessi di nuovo finta di sentirti male." Steve lo spinse, facendolo sedere di nuovo sulla barella.

“Sei proprio un dottore scrupoloso.” Disse Tony ridacchiando.

"Non sono ancora dottore, quindi mi tocca fare tanta pratica. Vuoi farmi un po' da cavia?" Scherzò, indossando lo stetoscopio e infilando una mano sotto la maglia striminzita glielo poggiò contro il petto, per fare un po' di scena.

“Volentieri. Non mi farai male, vero?” Si finse preoccupato.

"Sarò delicatissimo." Lo tranquillizzò, sfilando lo stetoscopio dalle orecchie e riponendolo. "Adesso apri la bocca."

Tony sfilò via il lecca lecca in maniera rumorosa e dopo essersi leccato le labbra aprì la bocca come gli aveva chiesto Steve.

A quel punto il ragazzo non resistette e si chinò, per baciarlo, prendendogli il volto tra le mani ed infilandogli la lingua in bocca senza tanti convenevoli, non pensando neanche per un attimo che fosse sbagliato perché stava lavorando ed era in un'ambulanza, tra l'altro.

Tony non era sorpreso per niente e rispose al bacio senza esitare. Anzi, gli cinse il corpo con le sue gambe spingendoselo di più addosso.

Steve mugugnò in approvazione, infilandogli una mano sotto la maglia e cercando il capezzolo col piercing, strizzandolo piano e stuzzicandolo con le dita.

L’altro ragazzo si lasciò andare ad un suono osceno. I capezzoli erano il suo punto debole, da quando aveva il piercing erano diventati più sensibili.

Steve si staccò piano da lui e si avvicinò al portellone dell'ambulanza, chiudendolo dall'interno, fortunatamente aveva i vetri opachi. "Non potrei farlo." Mormorò, prima di tornare a baciarlo eccitato. "Queste mutande sono illegali."

“Spera solo che non si senta male qualcuno davvero.” Gli rispose Tony, afferrandolo dalla cinta e slacciandogli il caschetto protettivo per la bici, scaraventandolo poi a terra.

Steve rise. "Spero ci pensi qualcun altro." Mormorò eccitato, sfilandogli quella specie di maglia, baciandolo di nuovo, mentre cominciava a sbottonare la divisa. "Mi hai fatto impazzire appena ti ho visto."

“Io invece pensavo di aver avuto un’allucinazione. Ne ho visti di ragazzi fighi nella mia vita, ma mai come te.” Gli rispose leccandogli il collo e infilandogli una mano nei pantaloncini. “Me lo vuoi far assaggiare il tuo lecca lecca, allora?”

"Non vedevo l'ora." Rispose il ragazzo, passandogli una mano nel ciuffo, e giocando con il pollice sul suo capezzolo. "Non avrei mai pensato di guadagnare crediti universitari in questo modo."

Tony quindi lo spinse contro la parete del veicolo, tirandogli giù, di fretta, pantaloncini e slip. “Oh la la, il mio dottore ha proprio un bell’attrezzo...” Rise mentre si sistemava in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

Steve scoppiò a ridere, asciugandosi con l'avambraccio il sudore dalla fronte, poggiandosi al muro e guardandolo dall'alto. "Non mi posso lamentare." Sogghignó. "Riesci a farlo entrare tutto in quella bella bocca?”

“È una sfida?” Rise Tony, massaggiandolo piano, leccandolo poi per tutta la lunghezza.

Steve ansimò, era sicuro che Tony ci sapesse fare con la lingua. Certo che sembrava quasi un sogno erotico, sesso in ambulanza, con la divisa, e Tony aveva quei dannati occhiali che gli facevano venir voglia di venirgli un paio di volte in faccia. "Chi immaginava che fare volontariato avesse certi risvolti." Scherzò, scostando il ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte di quello, sfilandosi completamente la camicia subito dopo.

“È il karma, no? Fai del bene e ricevi del bene.” Sogghignò Tony, prima di prenderlo in bocca, succhiando avidamente.

"Sì." Gemette Steve, sia in risposta alla sua domanda retorica sia per il fatto che avesse cominciato a succhiarlo davvero bene. Con una mano gli strinse appena i capelli, per tenerglieli lontani dalla fronte, senza però forzarlo, godendosi la vista dall'alto. Quella sicuramente era una giornata memorabile, non l'avrebbe dimenticata facilmente, il suo primo Pride da volontario, e probabilmente la scopata migliore della sua esistenza fino a quel momento, le premesse c'erano tutte.

Tony allungò una mano per toccare prima gli addominali perfetti del ragazzo e poi i pettorali. Dio, sembrava scolpito nel marmo. Succhiava sempre più a fondo e sentirlo diventare durissimo nella sua bocca lo stava eccitando da morire.

"Cazzo Tony, sei bravissimo." Gemette, non riuscendo a fare a meno di esternare il suo pensiero, piegando appena le ginocchia e seguendo i movimenti della sua testa. Sperava che nessuno si accorgesse della sua assenza, probabilmente il carro di Tony era ripartito da un pezzo.

Stark andò avanti per un po’, finché non decise che era giunta l’ora di entrare in azione. Si staccò da lui e afferrò uno dei preservativi che gli aveva lasciato Steve poco prima, aprendolo ed infilandoglielo. “Ora fammi vedere quanto sei bravo tu.”

Steve si riprese un secondo da quella bocca fantastica e si avvicinò, baciandolo con trasporto e spingendolo contro la barella, infilandogli una mano nelle mutande. "Scommetto che hai ricevuto un sacco di proposte, con queste addosso.”

“Mh, un paio.” Fece il finto modesto Tony, allontanando la mano di Steve, per tirarsi giù i boxer. “Ti piacciono davvero tanto, eh?”

"Mi piace tanto quello che c'è dentro." Disse, tappandogli la bocca con un bacio. "Dovrei avere qualcosa per prepararti, da qualche parte. Della vaselina, o roba del genere." Mormorò eccitato, staccandosi piano da lui.

“Ho tenuto un butt plug fin poco prima della parata. Non c’è bisogno di grandi cose.” Gli sussurrò ad un orecchio.

Steve si bloccò per un istante, stupito e al tempo stesso eccitato da quella scoperta. Poggiò la fronte contro la sua, leccandosi due dita e portando la mano dietro la sua schiena, infilandola tra le sue natiche e penetrandolo piano, sentendolo cedere subito. Gli morse il labbro inferiore, strusciando il pene contro il suo e muovendo appena le dita.

“Che c’è, non mi credi?” Rise divertito, allargando le gambe.

"Adesso sì." Mormorò quello contro la sua bocca, sfilando le dita e baciandolo un'ultima volta, facendolo poi voltare e spingendolo con il petto contro la barella, godendosi per un attimo la vista del suo culo in quella fantastica posizione.

Tony si strusciò col sedere contro l’erezione di Steve, ridacchiando e ansimando.

"Hai il culo più bello che abbia mai visto." E Steve non stava affatto mentendo, anzi. Lo accarezzò lentamente tra le natiche, strusciando il polpastrello contro la sua apertura, avvertendola cedevole.

“Usalo per bene, allora.” Gli rispose Tony di rimando.

Steve non se lo fece dire due volte e visto che era molto arrapato e il preservativo era ben lubrificato, decise di passare al sodo. Gli prese le natiche, allargandole appena ed indirizzando il glande contro la sua apertura, strusciandolo prima di spingersi dentro lentamente, gemendo soddisfatto.

Tony non si trattenne nel suo apprezzamento sonoro e gemette molto rumorosamente, prima di prendere una mano di Steve e portarsela tra le gambe.

Il ragazzo era grato che fuori ci fosse un gran casino, altrimenti niente avrebbe impedito agli altri di sentirli. Gli afferrò il pene e cominciò a masturbarlo lentamente, adeguandosi ai movimenti del bacino, penetrandolo piano, centimetro per centimetro. "Tony... Cristo... non riesco neanche a-- parlare.”

“Sei un chiacchierone quando scopi? E che cosa vuoi dirmi?” Il ragazzo si spingeva nella mano di Steve, alternando il ritmo del bacino.

"Lo sono sempre." Mormorò quello, chinandosi a baciargli una spalla, leccando via il sudore e mordendola. "Dammi un bacio.”

Tony girò la testa in modo di raggiungere la bocca di Steve, leccandogli le labbra. Questo lo lasciò fare, incontrando la lingua con la sua e gemendogli in bocca, cominciando a spingere più forte, facendo slittare appena la barella contro la parete.

“Dammelo tutto, dammelo bene.” Ansimò Tony, fronte e schiena imperlati di sudore, accompagnando la mano di Steve con la sua, mentre questo lo masturbava.

Steve gli tappò la bocca con un bacio, gemendo forte e continuando a spingere con sempre più foga, facendo muovere la barella, nonostante le ruote fossero bloccate. "Dí il mio nome."

“Steve, oh Steve!” Urlò Tony, perché il ragazzo era arrivato a toccarlo nei punti giusti.

Quello continuò a spingere, capendo di aver trovato la sua prostata, facendo pressione, con in sottofondo il rumore della sua pelle che sbatteva contro quella delle natiche di Tony, ad eccitarlo ancora di più. Il glande di quello era completamente bagnato, segno che sarebbe venuto a breve, quindi Steve lo stuzzicò con il pollice, mentre con l'altra mano andava a cercare il suo capezzolo per stringerlo.

Tony continuò ad ansimare una serie di oscenità, cercando di trattenersi dall’orgasmo. Quel dannato Steve non solo era sexy da morire, ma ci sapeva anche fare.

Steve rise, per le cose che diceva, tra i gemiti, uscendo da lui e facendolo girare, afferrandogli le cosce per allargarle e penetrandolo di nuovo, godendosi in quel modo la sua espressione ed il suo pene arrossato che sbatteva contro i loro ventri al ritmo delle spinte.

Tony alzò le gambe per cingerle attorno alla vita del ragazzo. Con una mano raggiunse il propro capezzolo e si mise a giocare con ilpiercing, con l’altra iniziò a toccarsi. Voleva fare un po’ di show per Steve, anche se non sapeva ancora per quanto potesse controllare l’orgasmo.

"Ti stai divertendo a farmi impazzire?" Chiese quello, retoricamente, cercando la sua bocca e baciandolo rudemente, con passione, iniziando a spingersi con più forza in lui, tanto da far strusciare le ruote bloccate della barella. Non riusciva a pensare a niente altro che a loro due, in quel momento, non c'era nessuno intorno, niente, solo loro, e si chiese se avrebbe mai più scopato in quel modo con qualcuno. Tony gli era entrato in testa, c'era poco da fare, e quella scopata era fantastica, probabilmente nessuna e nessun altro avrebbe potuto eguagliarla.

“Ti dispiace?” Rispose con un mezzo ghigno. Il fatto che Steve lo stesse guardando con quell’espressione lo faceva eccitare ancora di più e non resistette ancora per molto. Si liberò nell’orgasmo gemendo forte e venendo sul petto di Steve, e anche un po’ sul suo viso. Prese un paio di respiri profondi, prima di leccarsi le dita sporche del suo sperma, guardando fisso negli occhi il ragazzo.

Steve avvicinò la bocca alle sue dita, leccandole a propria volta e tenendo lo sguardo nel suo, muovendosi in modo sempre più veloce, finché non si bloccò e venne con un gemito roco, respirando contro la sua bocca. "Sei fantastico." Disse, mentre riprendeva fiato.

Tony fece scivolare le gambe dal bacino di Steve, esausto.

“Potrei aver bisogno di vitamine davvero, adesso.” Scherzò.

"Quelle che hai preso dovrebbero bastare." Disse Steve, ancora con il fiatone, passandosi l'avambraccio sulla fronte sudata e sfilando il preservativo, gettandolo nel cestino. "Acqua?"

“La tua vitamina C è talmente buona e potente che potrebbe anche non bastarmi.” Rise divertito Tony, mentre saltava giù dalla barella, alla ricerca delle sue striminzite mutande. “Sì, grazie. E anche delle salviettine imbevute. Devi darti una ripulita, hai ancora qualche mio ricordino sul mento.”

Steve cercò le salviette igienizzanti e ne prese un paio per pulirsi l'addome e il viso, rimettendo i pantaloni e la camicia, passandole poi a Tony. "Quindi mi lasci il tuo numero o cosa?"

Tony finalmente trovò i suoi boxer e si piegò a prenderli dando le spalle a Steve. Niente di calcolato _ovviamente_. Si girò a guardarlo, mentre li indossava. “Dammi il tuo telefono.”

Steve gli fissò il culo, _ovviamente_ , e per poco non gli si drizzò di nuovo. Cercò il cellulare nelle tasche, ma non c'era, e si accorse che probabilmente era caduto mentre stavano scopando. Forse era scivolato dalla tasca. Quindi lo raccolse e glielo porse, sorridendo divertito, ovviamente dopo aver sbloccato lo schermo. "Mi sa che il tuo carro ti ha abbandonato, _Ingegnere_.”

“Non saranno andati molto lontani.” Tony digitò velocemente il suo numero sotto il nome di _Ingegnere_. “E poi ne è valsa la pena,” Continuò sorridendo e porgendogli di nuovo lo smartphone, pigiandoglielo contro il petto.

Steve lo prese, stringendogli la mano nel farlo. "Tu non lo vuoi il mio?”

“Mandami un messaggio.” Gli rispose, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Steve aprí whatsapp e rise per il fatto che si era segnato col nome ingegnere. Inviò l'emoji di una pesca.

“Il telefono l’ho lasciato ad un mio amico che mi raggiunge a fine parata. Puoi resistere? Almeno non ti distrai ulteriormente dal tuo compito.” Ridacchiò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Non è che è una scusa per scaricarmi subito e dimenticarti pure come mi chiamo?" Lo prese in giro, mentre abbottonava il colletto della divisa.

“Secondo te dove potrei tenerlo?” Ripetè indicandosi, per poi mettersi a sistemargli l’uniforme.

"Ho controllato, quindi ti credo." Scherzò, lasciandolo fare. "Spero che nessuno abbia notato la mia assenza.”

“In questo casino? Nah.” Tony gli lisciò la camicia. “L’importante è che io abbia notato la tua presenza.”

"Sono sicuro che la tua assenza, invece, è stata notata da molti. Non passi di certo inosservato." Sogghignó, prendendolo un po’ in giro e strattonando l'elastico delle sue mutande fluo.

“Tu dici?” Chiese tutto soddisfatto.

"Credo proprio di sì, ingegnere." Detto quello gli lasciò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra e poi si avvicinò agli sportelli per aprirli, scendendo dall'ambulanza e notando che la calca era sempre la stessa, un sacco di gente perfino lì vicino, e alcuni lo guardavano come se sapessero cosa fosse successo.

Tony si passò una mano sulla fronte e con l’altra si faceva aria, cercava ancora di fingere di essere stato male, non voleva mettere nei guai Steve. Non era molto credibile mentre quello lo aiutava a scendere. "Vuoi che ti accompagno al carro, o sai trovarlo da solo?”

“Vuoi accompagnarmi al carro o continuare a guardarmi sculettare?” Disse ridendo.

"Ti guarderò sculettare fino al tuo carro, allora." Sorrise e controllò di non avere nulla di strano che potesse far capire che aveva appena fatto sesso. "Chissà, magari se ci vedremo, la prossima volta, sarai completamente vestito e io non indosserò questi pantaloni osceni.”

“Chissà.” Tony gli fece l’occhiolino. “Magari indosserò di nuovo questi boxer, visto che ti piacciono tanto.”

"Mi piaci di più senza, in realtà." Steve rise, mordendosi subito dopo il labbro inferiore per trattenersi un po'. "Felice Pride, Tony.”

“Felice Pride, Steve.” Tony gli fece un cenno con la mano e si affrettò a raggiungere il proprio carro, che ormai era avanzato di un bel po’.


End file.
